


Love, it's What's for Breakfast!

by FictionWriterD



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: Akira forgot what day it was, luckily the love of his life didn't...
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 4





	Love, it's What's for Breakfast!

Akira yawned himself awake this Sunday morning. Despite having gone to bed at a decent time last night he still felt tired as hell and didn't want to get out of bed.

And without school to worry about he didn't exactly have to get up. That was how he felt until he saw that the time was approaching ten and he groaned. "Dammit, if I don't get up now I sure won't be able to sleep tonight."

He sat up and stretched his arms over his head before finally, begrudgingly, getting off the mattress. Morgana was gone too, no surprise there. Yet as he walked about his room he felt a twinge of suspicion go through his mind. With it being this late he knew the cafe downstairs would be opening about now. Sojiro was uptight about how much he would be allowed to sleep in. Yet why didn't he call up to him?

Maybe he's a bit slow this morning? Thought Akira before he made his way towards the steps.

He didn't even make it to the first step when he heard light steps coming up the stairs. He backed up in slight surprise, thinking it was Sojiro coming to chew him out for oversleeping.

Yet that was not the case as a very beautiful blonde came up the stairs. Akira backed up and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Dressed in a crimson red dress with a short skirt and strapless top, her hair free flowing down her shoulders and in matching high heel shoes, was Ann Takamaki.

More stunned at what his girlfriend was wearing than anything else, Akira's lips quivered as he attempted to conjure up the words (any words he could) to say.

Ann was breathtakingly beautiful, yet the light blush that came over her delicate cheeks as she waited for her boyfriend to respond made her feel a tidbit awkward. Nervously she spoke, "Happy Valentine's Day, Akira..."

She brought her hands from behind her back and presented him with a large heart shaped box with a bow on top of it.

Taking the box in his hands Akira finally did something other than gape at her. "T-Thanks..." To be honest he totally forgot what day it was, since he and Ann hadn't really made any plans besides spending the day together. Unless you count making out on his bed after a romantic dinner. But that was supposed to be tonight, and so her presence this early caught him off guard. Still, he had to appreciate the way she looked, and her hair being down was a bonus. She rarely ever had it free. "Yuo look great."

Smiling lightly Ann stood with her hands behind her back, "I know it's a bit early for us, but i couldn't wait to see you so..."

With surprising speed Akira grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. She made a slight yelp before her lips were captured by his. She surrendered immediately, achieving her personal goal of being with him. An added bonus was that first kiss caused her to kick her leg back. Not a conscious decision but it was something Ann had wanted to do in forever.

Tender kisses were exchanged between the two lovers, and tender words of love were traded back and forth in between as Akira led Ann to his bed to continue this passionate exchange.

Downstairs behind the bar Sojiro quietly smoked his cigarette and a noticeable smirk was on his lips. He knew what was bound to happen when the two teens upstairs got together on this day, which is why he closed his shop for the day.

He didn't regret it either. He looked up at the ceiling and with a grin said, "Enjoy yourselves, you two."


End file.
